


The End

by OfficialSeidon



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialSeidon/pseuds/OfficialSeidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your fault. <br/>They knew that much. </p>
<p>Justice is delivered. <br/>A world is rebuilt. </p>
<p>No one is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter with a Jaded Individual

There were three things that Chara loathed above all else when observing the world they left behind. 

The first was crying, and dear GOD was there a lot of that. You had made sure of it.  
The last of the monsters hiding in the True Lab oozed despair and anguish, and the cries of terrified monsters and choked screams as they were claimed by untimely death permeated the world as Chara watched it fall. It was a long times before the screams faded. The dust did not. 

The second was weakness, and it was evidenced by all who had died that their killer was much too strong for anyone to defeat. Desperation is influenced very strongly by the fear of erasure, but even the most desperate, the most determined monsters, could do little but slow the inevitable advance of the Specter of Death that advanced through the Underground. If there was anything worth giving you credit for, at least you were efficient. Not that you had much in the way of credit. 

And the thing that Chara hated most of all was hopelessness, that burning, aching thought ingrained deep in the subconscious that nothing was worth living for anymore. 

Not that there was anyone who COULD hope anymore. 

They had seen Frisk wade through the dust of a hundred monsters, as they gained massive amount of EXP and LV. The bright red SOUL that was filled with the Determination to save all of the monsters grew darker and became more twisted as time went on. They had been a hero, once upon a time. So had you. 

Chara stared at you with a smile, the triumphant gaze on your face melting away. You had beaten Sans, the last hope of the Underground, then proceeded to kill their King and that BASTARD of a weed that begged for your Mercy. You had done it all, promising the destruction of the human race upon your crossing the barrier. 

But this was not the barrier. 

This was Charas domain. 

They sneered at You. 

(Hello)

Charas lips did not move. 

A heartbeat shattered the air around you. 

(I don't believe we have met)

A heavy feeling hits You with the force of a freight train and You fly forwards, much closer to them than before. 

(My name is Chara)

The expression on their face is nothing short of nightmarish. You stand, slightly shaken, but not cowed. Frisks Determination would get You through this. You called upon their SOUL and--

 

but nobody came.

 

You flailed around in confusion. You weren't inhabiting Frisks body. You had no access to their SOUL and they weren't here how were you supposed to fight without their SOUL You can't win if you can't fight you can't beat the game and You can't LOAD. 

If they kill You, You will stay dead. 

(You and I have much to discuss)

Charas voice echoes, filled with purpose and bad intentions. 

(You're a coward, trying to hide in a child's body, attempting to transfer your own misdeeds to them.)

They step forward. 

(As if it could cover up the darkness of your own SOUL)

They are closer now. Charas face is twisting  
and the world is distorting around them. 

(You wanted to control this world? Fine.)

Chara raises they're hand, and the knife, glittering metal unnoticed until now carves a hole into the fabric of reality. 

(But I'm going to destroy it first.)

(SO YOU CAN'T. )

And Your existence dissolves into so many numbers.


	2. Empty is a lonely place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You made your choice.

Everything is black in the place where You are and Chara smiles. It's inescapable, somewhat, but finding the way out is easier said than done without prior knowledge. Knowledge that only I and one other are privy to. 

I know how this plays out. You will find Your way back in due time, and the cycle will repeat itself, as You place Yourself above the consequences again and again. 

But that is neither here nor there. 

And after all this, we are left at the end of the world, with nothing left but our regrets. 

\----

Frisk was fairly certain that they were going to die. 

The light of their SOUL glimmered faintly, a sad blackish red, illuminating their surroundings as they stared at the endless hallway of the barrier. 

They felt incredibly weak, and wondered, belatedly, if they would have been able to make it to the surface even if the barrier was broken. Shivering slightly, the cold wind blowing outside the barrier chilling the room they sat in. Frisks SOUL, cracked in so many places from the fights throughout the Underground drew closer to them. 

A sound. 

They turned back to the entrance to the barrier room, watching the lightless entrance. Nothing. 

They strained their ears, hoping for another sound, anything to distract them from the end they knew was swiftly approaching. 

One minute. 

Five minutes. 

Ten. 

Nothing ventured forth, and Frisk dismissed the sound as a hallucination, turning back to the barrier. 

Of course there was no one there. 

The voice in their head had killed them all. 

Frisks eyelids grew heavy, the weariness permeating there entire body making it especially known. Perhaps they could sleep for a little bit. 

And so they did.   
\----

Frisk did not wake up. 

The barrier, absorbing the power of the seventh human SOUL cracked apart with a sound like thunder, reverberating throughout the Underground. 

The day the monsters had been waiting for had arrived. 

Nobody was around to see the stars that glittered outside the barrier, partially covered by storm clouds beginning to release their burden. 

Nobody was around to see the dust that coated the halls and empty caverns beneath the mountain, or the subterranean Laboratory were the the last hopeless few began to fade away. 

Nobody except the small white dog, who padded forth from the darkness, and curled up next to the fallen child's body, and weeped for the world it had created. 

Somewhere else it began to rain.


	3. A Universal of Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem with variables

__(How do we proceed?)

I'm certain your determination will be enough to allow us to thwart the puppeteer eventually.

(Don't screw with me. You can see the entirety of this little escapade.)

It would be boring to give away the ending so early.

•They destroyed the world I spent years building and slaughtered those I brought into creation using and corrupting my SAVIOR no less.

Ah. I see you have arrived unharmed. Not that I am surprised.

•Your condescension knows no bounds. What I do is my own business.

(Regardless, there is still the issue of the puppeteers relationship with Frisks SOUL.)

Resetting the timeline will do nothing but return the child to Their control. This will lead only to disaster once again.

•Perhaps a more... direct approach is in order.

(Should I...?)

No.

(Hmm?)

Completion of that route will result in your erasure. The child will attempt to save you over and over again, and the timeline will turn you into the very monster They became.

•For now, we must focus on containing Them.

(Do They have a name?)

•...

They never gave one.

(Alright. I will keep you and the Doc posted.)

•Please do.

(I can't hold Them forever. We need time in order to fix this.)

•We will do what we can. Go. I will follow shortly.

(Got it)

_I am alone again._

_All there is left to do is wait._


	4. Not-God in a Not-World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The System is removed faster than anticipated.

You stand in darkness for a long time. 

Hours pass. 

You feel bored. 

But You can wait FOREVER. Eventually, someone must appear. That's how the game works. That's how it will always work. 

And so you wait. 

After awhile, a voice breaks the silence. 

(You've been here before. Or at least, someone like you has.)

You nod. 

(How troublesome.)

(These decisions that you have made. It's easy to disassociate yourself from them if someone else is doing the execution.)

(Do you really not care?)

You ponder that thought for a moment. 

Then "No."

"I don't."

The darkness roils in fury for a moment, but you can't see it. The unsettling feeling it gives You is not so easily missed. 

(Well.)

(That's disappointing.)

(After the first time you saved everyone I thought we could all be happy.)

(What a stupid thought.)

Silence. 

(Here is a better question.)

(Do you believe you are above the consequences of your actions?)

You scoff. "Having seen the power that I wield, is my answer really in any doubt?"

(You will give me your SOUL if you ever wish to leave this place.) 

Hatred has infected the tone of Charas voice now. 

You laugh. 

"I don't think so."

And You QUIT the game.


End file.
